Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 020
"Double Trouble Duel, Part 2", known as "Integration of the Three Gods! Gate Guardian" in the Japanese version, is the twentieth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on September 5, 2000 and in the United States on March 23, 2002. Summary In the the Duel, Yugi and Joey bring out their strongest monsters, but the Paradox Brothers use "Magical Labyrinth" to change the shape of the maze and separate their monsters. The Paradox Brothers manage to draw all three pieces of "Gate Guardian" ("Kazejin", "Suijin" and "Sanga of the Thunder"), their most powerful monster. Meanwhile, as Seto Kaiba approaches Pegasus's castle, he is confronted by Kemo, but Kaiba overpowers him and takes him hostage, demanding that he take him to Mokuba. Kemo takes Kaiba through Pegasus' underground prison, but activates an alarm, forcing Kaiba to flee and find Mokuba himself. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi & Joey Wheeler vs. Para & Dox Yugi has 1600 LP remaining, and controls "Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position and no Set cards. Joey Wheeler has 2000 LP remaining, and controls "Axe Raider" (2200/1150) in Attack Position equipped with "Kunai with Chain" and no Set cards. Para has 1700 LP remaining, and controls no monsters or Set cards. Dox has 2000 LP remaining, and controls "Labyrinth Tank" (2400/2400) in Attack Position, "Labyrinth Wall" and 1 Set card ("Jirai Gumo"). Turn 8: Joey Joey draws "Flame Swordsman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1600) in Attack Position. Since "Flame Swordsman" is a Level 5 monster, Joey can move it up to 5 spaces, but he chooses to move it only 4 spaces inside the maze, arriving at the same space as "Celtic Guardian". He then moves "Axe Raider" inside the maze. Since it is a Level 4 monster, he moves it by 4 spaces. It joins "Flame Swordsman" and "Celtic Guardian". Turn 9: Dox Dox draws. He then moves "Labyrinth Tank" another 7 spaces. Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Since it is a Level 7 monster, Yugi can move it up to 7 spaces, but he chooses to move it only 5 spaces inside the maze, in front of "Celtic Guardian" and Joey's monsters. Turn 11: Para Para draws "Magical Labyrinth" and subsequently activates it to change the shape of "Labyrinth Wall" maze. "Flame Swordsman" and "Axe Raider" are separated from "Celtic Guardian" and "Dark Magician". Turn 12: Joey Joey draws. He then moves "Flame Swordsman" and "Axe Raider" ahead, but "Axe Raider" steps on the space of "Jirai Gumo", causing it to appear on the field "Jirai Gumo" (2100/1000) in Attack Position and attack "Axe Raider". Due to the effect of "Jirai Gumo", the ATK of "Axe Raider" becomes its original ATK during the Damage Step ("Axe Raider": 2200 → 1700/1150). "Jirai Gumo" destroys "Axe Raider" (Joey: 2000 → 1600 LP). Turn 13: Dox Dox draws. He then moves "Labyrinth Tank" another 7 spaces, arriving right behind "Jirai Gumo". He then Sets "Dungeon Worm". Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Mystic Box" and subsequently activates it to force "Jirai Gumo" and "Dark Magician" to swap locations and destroy "Jirai Gumo". "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Labyrinth Tank" (Dox: 2000 → 1900 LP). Turn 15: Para Para draws "Sanga of the Thunder" and subsequently Sets it. Turn 16: Joey Joey draws. He then moves "Flame Swordsman" five spaces. Turn 17: Dox Dox draws "Suijin" and subsequently Sets it. He then Flip Summons "Dungeon Worm" (1800/1500) to Attack Position. He then activates "Invigoration" and equips it to "Dungeon Worm", increasing the latter's ATK by 400 and decreasing its DEF by 200 ("Dungeon Worm": 1800 → 2200/1500 → 1300). Since it's a burrower, "Dungeon Worm" is able to move freely under the maze, bypassing the spaces and attacking any monster. "Dungeon Worm" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Yugi: 1600 → 800 LP). "Dungeon Worm" then retreats underground. Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then activates "Magical Hats", hiding "Dark Magician" and "Flame Swordsman" under two of four "Hats". Turn 19: Para Para draws. He then Normal Summons "Monster Tamer" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Monster Tamer", Para can take control of Dox's "Dungeon Worm" and increase its ATK by 600 ("Dungeon Worm": 2200 → 2800/1300). "Dungeon Worm" attacks and destroys a "Hat", which is revealed to be empty. "Dungeon Worm" then retreats underground. Turn 20: Joey Joey draws. He then releases his "Flame Swordsman" from the "Hat" it was under. He then activates "Salamandra" and equips it to "Flame Swordsman", increasing the latter's ATK by 700 ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 2500/1600). "Flame Swordsman" attacks "Dungeon Worm". The Salamandra attack steers itself into the destroyed hat and down the tunnels, allowing "Flame Swordsman" to attack without moving and strike an underground monster. Also, since "Dungeon Worm" is weak against FIRE-Attribute monsters, it loses the ATK bonus from "Monster Tamer" ("Dungeon Worm": 2800 → 2200/1300). "Flame Swordsman" destroys "Dungeon Worm" (Dox: 1900 → 1600 LP). Turn 21: Dox Dox draws "Kazejin" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2400/2200) in Attack Position. He then Flip Summons "Suijin"" (2500/2400) and "Sanga of the Thunder" (2600/2200) and combines them with "Kazejin" in order to form "Gate Guardian" in Attack Position. Turn 22: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets two cards. Turn 23: Para "Sanga of the Thunder" attacks "Flame Swordsman". Differences in adaptations *The gun in Kemo's hand is erased from the dub. Kaiba had used a Gyakutenno Megami card to jam the hammer and stop it from firing. ** Due to this, most of the fight between Kaiba and Kemo is also cut out from the dub. *Shots of the Paradox Brothers are changed to show them talking in the US version. In the Japanese, they're just standing there looking fierce. *In the dub, a spider graphic was added to the square Axe Raider steps on. *Mystic Box has a slightly different image in the dub. *A shot is changed in the dub to show the "Jirai Gumo" card being pierced by swords, rather than the monster itself. *The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Mistakes *When Celtic Guardian gets destroyed by Dungeon Worm, Joey shouts, "No, my Celtic Guardian!" when Celtic Guardian is actually Yugi's monster not Joey's. * When "Monster Tamer" is Summoned, the graphic shows it with 1500 DEF when in both versions its card has 1600 DEF. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes